SuperSkye
SuperSkye is the game which this wiki is about. About General Information SuperSkye was planned to be a game for the computer, although which operating system it was intended for or whether it was to be playable online or as a downloadable game is unknown. SuperSkye was created by a small, little-known team known as RunninRiiz. Scrapping SuperSkye was never finished. Instead, it was scrapped a little more than a year after it was finished. However, the game itself was almost complete during this time. Rumor has it that RunninRiiz may be coming back together to finish SuperSkye; however, since the game would be very much outdated in this day and age, it is unlikely that these rumors are true. Also, RunninRiiz refuses to communicate with anyone directly or give any specific answers on the subject. Versions Basic Engine The original game engine was coded and developed, later to be turned to SuperSkye. It featured a stickman that ran across an endless plane with the occasional appearance of an item box containing a sword. Alpha The first version of Skye was developed, replacing the stickman. She was able to run faster and jump higher than the stickman, and the sword the stickman used was taken away and replaced with two types of laser guns. The game, at this point, had no storyline, and only three preset levels were available to play, titled grass (a grassy ground level), space (a space level), and swim (a level featuring water that could be swum in). This was also the first appearance of several enemies: Nuckelavees and a taller enemy known as a Zord. Zords would later be replaced with Beriberis. Beta The first appearance of any sort of storyline. An overworld of Catholia was created, and many different planets were created. Most of the levels in the game were by this point designed. The new Skye design was adapted, and most of the other characters were added. The option to play as Holly, Misty, or Nes as an alternative to Skye was also added in, and each had different moves. Zords were replaced with Beriberis, and many new enemies were introduced. The first interface, complete with a rudimentary form of the communication bar that was only able to hold about a sentence, was added. Starstuff, Prisms, and their respective counts were added. This put a limitation to special moves. Beta II The last version created before the scrapping. The most notable change is a complete redesign of the interface. The Flumes also underwent a drastic change in looks. A larger dialog box for the communication bar was added, and the faces of the communicants become visible when they send messages. Several new weapons were added. Some sound effects, voices, and music were recorded for use, but never applied to the game. Category:Games Storyline Zyclon's Early History The story of SuperSkye begins with a maniacal scientist named James Dyclon who resides on a faraway planet called Techneta. The planet is inhabited by a race known only as The Ancients. Using powerful weapons and robots he creates, Dyclon overtakes Techneta and destroys almost all of its civilization. The few remaining survivors of the disaster flee Techneta with the planet's greatest treasure, the Power Supply, in tow. They hide it away on a barren, deserted planet called Vorpal, then disappear forever. After Dyclon's death, the most powerful robot that he ever created, called Zyclon, manifests his soul and becomes the new leader of the massive army of robots that Dyclon built. Zyclon aspires to establish a tyrannical rule over the universe and proceeds to leave Techneta. After this, he begins a massive conquest across his galaxy. Zyclon destroys and overtakes planet after planet in his conquest, building the Megacorp empire larger and larger. Luxa's Invention Meanwhile, in a faraway system called Catholia, an inventor called Luxa Glaceau creates devices called The Flumes, which allow speedy transport to and from faraway destinations. On his conquest, Zyclon finds out about the Flumes and uses them to travel to Catholia. There, he learns about the Hounouran and begins to search for the Power Supply. He plans to launch a massive raid on Catholia to overtake the system and find the location of the Power Supply. His plan is uncovered by Space Captain Skye, who finds Megacorp's base on Nalfaria. With the element of surprise gone, Megacorp is forced to initiate the raid on Catholia without any further planning. Skye's Quest Megacorp easily overtakes most of the planets in Catholia, establishing bases and constructing huge armies of robots and fleets of spaceships. One such planet that they attacked, Skaylia, manages to resist their attack to the point of almost driving them away singlehandedly. Zyclon is angered and sends another attack, this one far more powerful than the first. Megacorp manages to kidnap Skaylia's princess, Princess Misty, and take her back to a base located on the freezing planet Brumalion. The king and queen then turn to the help of Skye Electra and her friends to defeat Megacorp and rescue the princess, thus beginning Skye's quest across Catholia and beyond.